Love Like Fools
by Tellmehmore
Summary: Quinn and Santana are best friends, they have known each other since kindergarten. They are very flirty with one another and everyone is used to it. Quinn becomes attracted to her best friends, as Santana starts to have feeling for Quinn as well, but doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Will they be more than just friends with the help of Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee..or the characters.

Author's Note: This idea had been stuck in my head for a really long time, and I thought I should just write now before I forget it later. With that being said, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

It's those stares, those frightened little stares the students of McKinley give us, we feed off of them. It boosts your self-confidence up higher as you walk down the halls, you're two best friends by your side, hands on your hips and chin up. It feels good knowing that you can live by your own rules instead of dwelling into the whispers and judgements of the narrow-minded community, that is Lima, Ohio. Brittany, Santana, and I, turned the corner of the hallway, as the crowd separated for us, the Unholy Trinity, like Moses and the Red Sea.

We walked over to my locker, so I could get my belongings. The only time we broke our glares is when Tina waved at us. Most people underestimate the small Asian girl, but she's the only one brave enough to come up to us and say hi. I smirked at her and entered the combination number on my locker. A frown began to appear on my face when it didn't open. I tried once more before I growled in frustration. Then, an amused Latina moved in front of me and effortlessly entered the combination, opening the locker. She turned around and smirked at me as leaned on the lockers behind her and began to file her nails.

"You really should learn how to open that thing, Q. I mean, it's only necessary." she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and put my books into my locker. It was almost lunch time, which meant Santana and I would usually sneak out to the park and relax at our spot. Our spot in the park was only for me and San, nobody else. I would usually sketch pictures in my pad while Santana would write lyrics in her music book. Sometimes we'd have a picnic and chat for a while before heading back to school. It's really peaceful and quiet and I'd prefer if we could continue that routine, but Coach Sylvester scheduled for the Cheerio's to practice in a few minutes. I turned to Santana and Brittany after closing my locker.

"Ready for torture?" I joked. We all laughed and headed to the girls locker room. Brittany stopped walking and cocked her head.

"Wait, why are we having practice so early? This will be our second practice today and we still have before Glee club." she stated as she looked to Santana and I, now turned around facing the blonde dancer. We both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I guess Coach is in a good mood." I said with a chuckle. I slid my arm through both of the girls' arms and we walked in to our domain, the locker rooms.

* * *

The cheerleaders loud chatting died down into low murmurs as the Unholy Trinity walked through the locker room doors. They walked to their lockers, footsteps in sync, as the Cheerio stared at their captains. I smirked to myself; these girls worship us. I know that most of, if not all, of McKinley wants to be us or be with us. We're only Juniors and we're at the top of the social hierarchy, it's gratifying. I grabbed my Cheerio's duffel bag and my Cheerio's water bottle as Santana and Brittany closed their lockers.

We walked out onto the football field, with the rest of the cheerleader in tow. When we spotted that Coach Sylvester wasn't there yet, Santana and I led our group into stretches and squats. I did my usual scan over the girls to see who's arrived and who hasn't. I noticed that there were at least 6 girls missing from practice, which Coach is _not _going to be pleased with. Since I am a Co-Captain with Santana, I thought I should share my new discoveries with her. I got up from my lunge position and turned around to see my tan-skinned best friend bending over in front of me. My eyebrows raised slightly as my eyes ran down the long Latina legs before me. _Damn_,_ Lopez. _I blinked to clear my head.

"San, there are like 6 girls missing." I said to her, staring at her bottom and reverting my eyes as she quickly turned around. She stood up and shook her head with a chuckle.

"Well, I hope they can handle Coach Sylvester on their asses. And before you say it Q, no. We're not going to go out of way, once again, to hunt them down and warn them. They should know by now and I hope Coach demote them." She said tenaciously. I gave her a pout because I know she can't resist my pout. She put both her hands on my shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "I love you, Q. I do, and I know you mean well by this, but no. They have to learn that they're consequences." she finished as she let go of my shoulders, running her hand down my arms lightly, leaving a trace of goosebumps on my arms with her touch. I nodded my head as I stared into her dark eyes. She smirked at me and I felt my breath tremble. _What i_s_ going on with me?_

At that moment Coach Sylvester walked on to the field, her whistle bouncing against her red track jacket, with her white Cheerio's bull horn in her right hand. The elderly woman marched toward Santana and I with her eyebrows stitched together and her ever lasting frown upon her face. I told Brittany to take over the warm-up and met Coach half-way with Santana by my side.

"Why are we missing lunch for Cheerio's practice?" Santana said first hand in her HBIC voice, _which is actually rather sexy..WHAT?!_

Coach looked over to Santana. "Do you ladies understand the term 'Nationals'? I need to start whipping your lazy butts into shape, which you unfortunately have to call a squad." She looked behind us to see the cheerleaders doing jumping jacks uncoordinatedly. Her frown deepened and she shook her head slightly. "You to need to do your jobs. That is why I gave you those positions." she said as she passed between Santana and I.

I looked to Santana who shrugged and walked toward the rest of the team. I stood in the same spot with my hands on my hips. I turned around as Santana sashayed her hips, making her cheer skirt move with the motion. I stared and licked my lips subconsciously and tore my eyes away when she turned around with a knowing smirk.

"Like what you see Q?" she asked sarcastically. Heat climbed my cheeks and ears, which were exposed due to our mandatory requirement of a high pony tail. I raised an eyebrow as she laughed and held out her hand towards me. "You coming Luce?. I squinted my eyes at her and a huge filled my face as I stalked over and took her hand in my own.

Santana is the only one who knows my real name, beside my family. She rarely calls me Lucy, but when she does it, she means it in a good way I know but, it angers me. It reminds me of who I used to be, a loser kid who was invisible, and I dragged a beautiful Latina along with me due to her loyalty towards me. But this time, it did the complete opposite. It reminds me of how long Santana and I have been friends and how I would do anything for her. When Santana called me 'Luce', I realized that what I feel for my best friend, is _so_ much more than what best friends feel for each other.

I have a crush on Santana Lopez..

* * *

After practice, we went back to the lockers to wash and change. Santana walked up to me as we entered the locker room.

"Hey, you okay Q? You seemed a bit distracted today?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern, which made my heart flutter. She rested her hand on my lower back and moved closer when I didn't respond, making my pulse jump. "Quinn?" she waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked to her. "See, that's what I'm talking about. What are you thinking about? What's up?" she asked.

"Uhm, nothing its-it's nothing." I said dissmissavely and waved her off. I didn't want to tell her that _she_ was the thing that was distracting me today. Her and that damn Cheerio's uniform and her perfect ass. I could tell by the look in her eye that she was plotting something. She slid her around my abdomen and placed her other hand next to it. She rested her chin on my shoulder as she swayed our bodies right to left.

"C'mon Q, I know you're lying. And if it's distracting you then it's definitely something." she said into my shoulder. She lifted her head and turned it slightly to look into my, now hazel, eyes. "Seriously Q, I'm here." she said. I just nodded my head, unable to speak due to our proximity. She backed up and I let out shaky sigh that I didn't know I was holding in.

I looked over to her as she took her ponytail out, raking her tan fingers through her hair. I looked away as my heart's pace quickened and she looked at me. "I'll walk you to Bio after I take my shower." she said with an adorable scrunch in her nose as she grimaced. I knodded my head once again before grabbing my things and going to take a shower my self. I can tell today is going to be long.

* * *

I walked in the choir room and sat down in the front, a couple of seats next to Mercedes, Artie, and Mike. I waved to them and smiled before taking out my notebook. Usually, I would go over and talk with them, but my mind was thinking of a certain Latina. _I really have a crush on Santana. Wow, who would have thought?_

Kurt and Blaine walked in, hand in hand and smiling lovingly at each other. I thought about how it would feel to be openly gay with Santana. I don't it should matter what gender you are to be with someone. I mean, it shouldn't matter as long as you love that person right? _Woah, did I just say the 'L' word?_

I opened my notebook and drew the first thing that came to mind. Moments later, I find my self sketching a picture of my best friend. I drew her strong jawline and her full lips with her raven hair perfectly framing her face. I drew hearts around the picture and promptly closed my book as I got out of my daze.

Brittany, Sam, Tina, and Rachel marches into the choir room laughing. Sam gave me an awkward smile and waved as I gave him a tight lipped smile. He walked over to Mercedes and gave her a kiss with his abnoramlly huge mouth. Tina walked up to me and gave me a hug before walking over to Mike and Mercedes, hugging them as well. Brittany and Rachel sat down next to me and both gave me a hug.

As Brittany and Rachel began talking about Cats the musical, Brittany claiming Lord Tubbington starred in the play, I pretended to do my homework. My thoughts drifted off to Santana once again. I thought about her laugh, her smile, and the way she gets goofy when it's just me, her, and occasionally Brittany. I felt my heart beat speed up, which seems to happen a lot. I didn't notice that I was smiling like an idiot until Rachel pointed it out.

"What's with the smile?" she asked teasingly. I look to her bemusedly when I felt a huge grin plastered on my face. I quickly dropped the smile and returned my attention to my 'Homework' as I shook my head to drop the subject. "Mhmm." she said obviously unconvinced. I closed my book once again and put it away, knowing that I was going to day dream of the Hispanic girl anyways.

At that moment, Finn, Santana, and Puck walked in; Puck gave Santana a high five with Finn smirking. Puck sat down quietly in the back and Finn went over and sat next to Rachel, Brittany moving to the seat next to me. Santana's face lit up as she saw me, making my heart do somersaults. She jogged over to me with a grin attached to her face. She sat down on my lap with her arm around my neck and her tan, toned legs crossed. She smiled down at me and rested her head the top of mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, steadying her on my lap.

"Hey Blondie, how was your day?" she asked lifting her head and looking into my eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Um.." I pondered. I didn't want to tell her that my day was amazing, yet stressful because I realize I have a huge crush on her, so I gave her the shorter version. "It was shocking, stressful, amazing, distracting.." I said and she scrunched her eyebrows together; I shook my head at her. I could tell she wanted me to tell her what's been distracting me all day. "What about you Ms. Lima Heights?"

She laughed and sighed. "It was exhausting and tiring, but it was fun." she said. Mr. Schue walked in the choir room with a lazy smile and a cup of coffee in hand. He walked over to the piano to set his things down before going over the white board. He picked up the black expo marker, taking the cap off, and writing a word that makes my heart stop and skin go pale, well paler, momentarily. He screwed the cap on and turned around, his smile more enthusiastic.

"Secrets." He said. I closed my eyes, squeezing them slightly, and took a deep breath. "You guys are friends but, we need to start acting like a family. That's what Glee club is about, a place where you fit in and everyone accepts you for who you are." He continued. He looked at each one of us and smirked. "Each and every one of you are so special and unique, but together, we're unstoppable. And that is what's going to get us to Nationals."

"So, this week, I want everyone to pick a song revealing one of their most kept secrets and share that secret with us. That secret will _not_ leave this choir room." he finished and picked up his coffee, taking a long sip from it. There were low murmurs as some people, like Kurt and Puck, groaned while others, like Rachel, cheered. Mr. Schuester nodded his head and went into his office after calling class dismissed. I got my bag and walked towards the door. I stopped and turned around, waiting for Santana.

The Latina was currently talking to Puck and laughing. I can't even be jealous of Puck and Santana's friendship because it's actually really adorable. As badass as they are, they love each other endlessly. She looked over to me before giving Puck a fist bump, grabbing her own bag, and jogging over to me. She put an arm around my back as we walked toward the parking lot and my car, with me dreading this weeks homework assignment.

* * *

Author's Note: First, I really hope you guys like it, I had to re-write this 5 times because it kept getting deleted. Read and Review por favor? Secondly, if you want to know how chapters are going, follow my twitter ( JustWanky_X). Finally, I really want to congratulate Heather Morris and her pregnancy! I'm soo happy for her..Yeeyy HeMo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee..those bitches at Fox do...

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows guys! I really do appreciate all of them. Review and tell me what you think?

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

I walked into the Lima Bean and immediately spotted the two short brunettes at the table. I walked over to the table with a smile on my face. Rachel looked over to me and stood up to envelop me in a hug. Tina waved to me and took a sip from her cup as I sat down across from the two. The Asian girl asked for me to go to the Lima Bean later with she and Rachel for girl gossip, as usual. Tina, Rachel and I have been good friends since I started Glee club. Of course it was rocky in the beginning with me and Santana giving them slushy facials everyday, but we seem to have grown closer. Not as close as Santana and I, but still close.

"So, what's up girly?" Rachel asked me. "How was your day? You look..blue." she said and made a sad frown. I inhaled deeply as Tina put down her cup and looked took me with a concerned face. "What's going on Quinn?" the Jewish girl asked her expression matching Tina's. I slammed my hands down on my lap and took a quick breath.

It's been two days, and this feeling is already unbearable. I know that I'm going to need advice but, I'm not sure if I want to tell anyone just yet. I know I can trust most people, well at least the glee clubbers, but I'm just not sure if it's worth telling. It's not that I'm nervous, because I'm Quinn Fabray HBIC, nervous isn't in my vocabulary. I guess it's just the fact that it's Santana, my best friend since the first day of kindergarten, that I have a crush on. I've got a crush on her and it's a bad crush. It's only been two days and I long for her touch every other minute.

"Um, I think I'm going to get some tea." I said in attempt to dodge her question. I knew that Rachel would want to know what's wrong and all of the details. If I tell her, she'll most likely ask questions; deep questions, and I'm not sure if even I have the answer to them. Rachel shot me her 'no nonsense' glare and Tina tilted her head at me. "What?" I asked feigning innocence.

"Quinn Fabray, something is bothering you and I want to know what it is so we can deal with it together." Rachel said with a sweet smile.

Tina nodded her head. "Yea, all three of us." she said as I sighed. I knew that it was impossible to keep anything from them, because they'll eventually find out. Although, I didn't plan on telling anyone so soon, my little crush is like plague. It keeps spreading and spreading through out my body everyday, deeper and deeper. So, I gave in. I have to tell them sooner or later, why not now?

"You have to swear that you won't tell anyone." I said seriously. They both nodded their heads in agreement and leaned forward slightly as they became intrigued. "It's-" I looked up at the two short girls, whose eyebrows rose with anticipation. "It's Santana." I admitted as Tina and Rachel scrunched their brows together in confusion.

"What happened with you and Santana?" Tina asked with a frown. I stood up from my seat and gave them a tight-lipped smile.

"I will tell you all and everything, after I get my tea." I said and spun on my heel, making my way up to the idle counter. I ordered my drink and the zit-faced cashier gave me my change and order. I walked back to where the girls were sitting at the table as they watched me approach them. Their eyes followed my every move as they awaited for answers and details. I sat down where in the same spot before and sipped my tea, looking both the them in the eye.

"So? What happened with you guys?!" Rachel exclaimed. Quinn sighed loudly and sat down her drink.

"Nothing happened to us, technically." she said. Tina and Rachel looked at her bemusedly. "It's just-" she closed her eyes and opened them, trying to recompose herself. "I have a crush on her. Like a huge crush." she finished.

Both Rachel and Tina looked like a deer caught in headlights with their jaws resting in their laps. Quinn chewed the inside of her cheek and picked up her drink again as she grew pale. She looked at the girls and waited for their response. Tina was the first to snap out of her shock. She cleared her throat and smiled, which kind of threw me off.

"I always suspected there was something between you two." she said as Rachel came back to earth. "So, when did this happen?" She asked excitedly with a clap, and crossed her legs.

"Well, I just realized two days ago, but I think I've been crushing for a while." I said ad cast my eyes downward as heat filled my cheeks. Tina smirked as Rachel shook her head and smiled.

"Wow, I always thought you were strictly straight." she said with a chuckle. "Then again, it's kinda obvious one or even both of you have feelings for the other." she continued, looking upward as she spoke. "So, are you going to take her out?" the girl asked. My eyes went wide and I immediately shook my head ferociously.

"No! No, no, no I can't." I rushed out. Tina quirked an eyebrow at me and Rachel pursed her lips. "What if I do ask her out and she says no or she doesn't feel the same way, then we'll be awkward and drift apart." I said with an exasperated sigh. "It is such a struggle knowing that you have a crush on your best friend, while she prance around, in that red Cheerio's cheer leading outfit, revealing those tanned legs all day. Especially when she is always touching and smiling at you, and that laugh." I said and help up a finger. "Don't even get me started on what that laugh does to me." Rachel and Tina laughed at my antics. I laughed as well and stomped my foot down.

"I'm serious guys! I blush every time she touches me, _every time._" I said as they shot me disbelieving looks. "Today in chemistry, she reached over my arm for another piece of paper, and her elbow lightly grazed my small wrist. My face was flushed, I swear." I laughed. "It's sad honestly. Plus, I have to worry about Mr. Shue's homework assignment for the week, so you can add that to the list of struggles of today."

Tina's face lit up as her lips curved upward. "What are you doing for the assignment?" she asked. Rachel slapped Tina's leg and gasped with her hand still on the Asian girl's knee. I looked at her with widened eyes and Tina winced in pain.

"You should sing a song to her." she said excitedly. Tina nodded her head in agreement with a grimace still planted on her face while rubbing her leg. "Choose a song that showcases your feelings toward her and sing it in the choir room it'll be so romantic! Oh my gosh, Quinn you should sing Lost Without You by Robin Thicke. Or something sweet like _that."_ she finished dramatically with wide eyes and smile.

I thought about the suggestion for a moment before shaking my head. "No. Nope." I said still shaking my head. There is no way I'm going to embarrass myself just for Santana to reject me. Tina and Rachel pouted in my direction and I sighed in defeat. "Ok fine. I'm not singing to her but, do you have any other suggestions of proclaiming my love for art thou Santana?" I exaggerated.

"How about we all go to the movies together? And you bring Santana?" Tina suggested. I looked to Rachel, who looked back at me. "It's subtle but, at least were starting somewhere right?" she said, trying to convince us. Rachel and I both shrugged our shoulders and agreed simultaneously. "Great. I'm bringing Mike and Rachel you should bring Finn." she said as the Streisand worshiper nodded her head. "Okay. So, Mission: Get Santana to love Quinn is in motion." she said. I laughed and smiled at her. Tina is so similar to Santana but in different ways.

"Quinn, text Santana now and ask her out to the movies tonight." Rachel said. "Around 7." I gave her a quick 'ok' before pulling out my phone. I ran my thumb over the lock and entered my password. Tina groaned as I clicked on the message icon.

"I forgot that me and Mercedes were going to hang out. I'll just invite her and Sam along with us, if that's alright with you guys?" Tina said.

"Sure. I love them both, and I'm pretty sure Sam'll keep us entertained with his impersonations." I said with a laugh. Tina smiled and motioned for me to text Santana. I tapped on her name. I typed out the message as my heart threaten to pop out of my chest. "I sent it. It says 'Hey, San! Movies tonight? xox' is that too obvious?" I asked glancing between the text and the two girl in front of me.

They shook their heads no and chuckled, Rachel snorted. "Oh you've got it bad girl." Rachel said amusedly. I opened my mouth to argue but, my phone buzzed in my hands making me dropped my phone. I let out a small scream as I frantically picked up the phone and slid my thumb over the lock. I heard Tina and Rachel snicker at my failed attempt a moment ago. I read the text message and almost jumped out of my seat.

_"Hells yes! I could use a break. Better spend it with my favorite girl in the world..Quinnie time never goes wrong ;)"_

My breath shortened as I re-read the message and blushed. Santana never uses smiley's, she thinks their childish, so this was huge. Also, she called me her favorite girl. Rachel and Tina looked at me with bewildered faces and laughed. Rachel reached for the phone and read the text before heartily laughing and showing Tina. She laughed at me and 'awed'. I snatched my phone away and texted back, trying to hide my blush. I typed the message as Rachel began to tease about my crimson cheeks.

_"Alrighty then. 7 pm, I'll pick you up. See ya there Sanny ;)"_

I set my phone down and smiled to myself. "Thanks guys. I knew I loved you for a reason." I teased. Tina and Rachel smiled and stood up.

"We'll we better get going. See you later tonight." Rachel waved and walked to the exit. Tina hugged me as we all walked out of the Lima Bean.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys like it. Next chapter will be the 'date' and everything will start getting interesting. I know this was a little short but, I already started chapter 3 and it's looking bright so , review please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Glee. Or anything else mentioned in this chapter.**

**Author's Note: You guys are my drive! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites. Also, i'm trying make this seem real but, it's most likely going to be OOC. (Well, duh since it's Quinntana.) Another thing, I want to thank you guys for being so patient. I try to update faster but, i'm the type of person that works on things with time. Finally, I would like you guys to leave me some ideas for what you want to happen in the story so I can try to incorporate them into the story, such as: personalities, things you want to see, some strange twists the the story, etc. You can either comment here or on my tumblr (I Am...A Rivergron Shipper, .com) Thanks guys! xoxo**

* * *

After hours of tearing apart her wardrobe, I finally decided on some tight skinny jeans and a fitted flowery top, topped off with a yellow cardigan. I wore my golden blonde hair down with a thin headband and heels to top off the outfit. I would normally wear a sundress and flats or something of that sort, but I was trying to impress Santana and I need to capture her attention.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly applied my makeup after checking the time. It was 6:47 already and I still had to pick up Santana. Luckily, her house was only about 5 blocks away from my own, although she claims to be from the Lima Heights Adjacent. Santana and I grew up together, so I knew that the claim was false immediately. I applied my mango chapstick before grabbing my phone and running down the stairs. Kissing my mom and dad goodbye, I grabbed my car keys off the table and quickly headed toward the vehicle.

While driving, I hummed and happily tapped the driving wheel as I drove down the road to the Latina's home. At a red light, I pulled out my phone and sent the my best friend a text telling her that I was almost at her house. As the light turned green again, I continued my humming and pulled up the Santana's house. I grabbed her flower from the back seat and ran up to her door.

I knocked softly as the butterflies rioted in my stomach. My hold on the flower tightened as the door swung open, revealing a grinning, elderly hispanic woman. Mrs. Lopez squealed and pulled me into a hug, which I returned with a smile.

"Quinn dear, it's always a pleasure to see you!" the short woman stepped back holding me out in arms distance. "Look at you. I swear you get even more beautiful everyday. You're killing hearts chica." Mrs. Lopez said sincerely before pulling me into the Lopez house hold. "Come on in, make yourself comfortable. I'll go get Santana." she said before walking over the the staircase and calling up the stairs in spanish. After Mrs. Lopez walked into the kitchen, I sat on the couch let my eyes wander over the family pictures.

I noticed a specific picture hanging on the white walls of their living room. It was a photo of Santana and I when we were 8. We were at the park with ice cream covering our faces and wide grins. I remember the day it was taken; My older sister, Frannie, took Santana and I to the park. Frannie was about 15 or 16. We were playing playing hide and seek, when a guy came up to Frannie and I guess she forgot about us. Santana and I wandered off behind the playground, and hide behind a huge tree. Ever since that day we would go to that tree and hide from our guardian, we even carved our names into it. It says:_ Lucy + Santana= 4ever_ at the mid-bottom of the tree, due to our height back then. I smiled contently at the memory as Santana ran down the stairs.

She walked over the the couch and pulled me up by my hands with a small smile. Her dark eyes widened as they raked over my outfit. She whistled and smirked with a raised eyebrow. "You look good, Q." she said and winked. My cheeks turned crimson as I bit my lip. "Mama, we're leaving! Estaré en casa antes de la medianoche. Te quiero." Santana yelled toward the kitchen. Her mom yelled back saying ok and that she loved her. I looked over to what she was wearing; A pair of grey skinny jeans, a red M&M sweatshirt and a pair or red converses. She wore her black her down, long and way, the way she wears it when she at home usually playing one lof her many instruments.

"You look good as well." I said as we walked out of the home and to my car, still holding each others hand, which was a huge understatement. She smiled in thanks as her eyes lowered to the flower in my hand. The Latina quirked an eyebrow at me and I mentally face palmed myself. "Oh, uh-I got this for you."I said holding out my hand, trying to give the Latina the white hydrangea flower. It looks as though the hard ass Latina blushed as she took the flower, but I could be mistaken. "They mean friendship and devotion. I looked it up." I said with a timid smile.

"Thanks Q. You're sweet." Santana said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I hesitated before resting my shaking hands on her lower back. "You ok? You're trembling." The tan girl said with a concerned expression.

"Um, yeah. It's just a little chilly out here." I lied as we walked over to my car. We got in and Santana immediately turned on the radio, smiling as a song came on the station. She turned up the volume. I recognized the song as soon as the beat began and smiled at her knowingly before she began to sing our song.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

My smile stayed on my face as I drove down the block. This song was our anthem. We sing it to each other whenever we were in a fight or one of us were sad. We sang it when we were dealing with break ups or when we were happy. The point is that it's OUR song, and so many memories wash back into my head when I hear it. Santana turned her body so she was facing me and began to poke at me when the singing part came on.

_Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

We sang the song until it faded out and we finished in endless giggles. I was unable to stop smiling so hard, which only happens when it has something to deal with Santana. She raked her fingers through out her hair and smiled, showing her amazingly straight, white teeth. I bit my lip and turned my attention back to the road.

* * *

We walked up the the doors of the theatre and Santana held it open for me as I stepped in first. I saw Tina, Mike, Sam and Mercedes as soon as I walked into the building. Santana groaned as her eyes fell onto the blonde haired boy. I smirked to myself as she childishly walked in after me. Santana and Sam always had a strange relationship. We met each other in the first grade when Santana threw a cookie at Sam's head while he held my hand. He cried and Santana laughed, but our teacher made her sit in a desk in the corner behind a box. Ever since that day they never really liked each other, constant bickering and glares. Although, sometimes they are friendly towards one another, their relationship is complicated.

"Gosh!" Sam exclaimed as he watched Santana and I approach him and threw his head to the side. Santana rolled her eyes and I looked at him confusedly. "Napoleon Dynamite?" he said as if it were obvious. I nodded my head in apprehension before Santana march over to buy our tickets. "Okay...Finnster!" Sam yelled over my shoulder. I turned around to see a large Finn in a stripped long-sleeve shirt and jeans, with a short brunette clinging onto his arm. When they approached us, I heard Santana let out a much louder groan as she walked up to me and saw Rachel and Finn. The awkward boy raised his long arm and Sam slapped it before turning the slap into a grip and pulling him in for a quick, one-armed hug.

"Quinnie, I thought it was going to be just you and me?" she whispered sweetly into my ear as everyone chatted, except Rachel and Tina who's eyes were cast on the soft lips placed near my ear. My eyebrows rose slightly. I forgot to tell her that Mike, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Rachel, and Finn were all tagging along. "Like seriously, you might as well invite the whole damn Glee club." she said as she flailed her hands around and finally crossing them on her chest. I scrunched my eyebrows when I noticed that she didn't have tickets.

"I'm sorry San, I forgot to tell you. Must've slipped my mind." I said. She pouted slightly and it took everything in me to prevent myself from kissing it away. "Where are the tickets?" I asked in attempt to distract myself.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was going to buy them, but I didn't know what movie you, or in this case _we _wanted to see." Santana said as she pointedly glared at the group earning a light slap on the shoulder from me. She shrugged her shoulders once again before dragging me with her to the counter and the rest of the group followed us. Santana glared at them again when they followed.

"We actually didn't buy our tickets yet, we wanted to wait for you guys." Mike said defensibly. Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled something, which I'm sure was hilariously rude.

We all decided to see Evil Dead after 15 minutes of indecisive suggestions. Rachel smirked at me teasingly as Santana and I argued over who was going to pay for the tickets, Santana winning in the end. I stopped Santana as the group walked toward the theater and pulled her to the food counter. "If I can't buy your ticket, then I'm buying your food." I persisted. "Now, what do you want?" I asked the Latina.

She smiled slightly. "Surprise me." she said. I shot her a look before she changed her answer with a dramatic sigh. "Sour Wormies, Nerds, Popcorn, and 2 blueberry slushies." she said to the lady behind the counter.

"San, you ordered everything _I_ like."

"I know, I did it for a reason Darkness Falls." she deadpanned. I blushed at her statement, of course Santana would remember that. Once again, memories came back to mind.

When we were younger, Santana slept over my house one night. It was bed time and Santana, being the great influence that she is, persuaded me to stay up and watch movies. I asked Frannie for some movies and she gave me my favorites, Alice in Wonderland and The Wizard of Oz. After Santana and I got bored of the movies we were watching, we decided to be rebellious and watch some big kid movies. I snatched to first movie I saw in my dad's movie drawer and ran back to my room then hit the play button. After 10 minutes of watching Darkness Falls, I was already crying into Santana's arms as she rocked me back in forth. Ever since then, I could never watch scary movies without screaming and crying.

The lady came back with the snacks and drinks and I eagerly paid for it with a smile. Santana laughed and grabbed the food before walking in the theater. We sat down in the back which shocked me and Rachel apparently; she gasped as we sat in our seats. The back seats are known as 'The Kissing Row', which is why it shocked me that Santana would sit there. The movie began and I took a deep breath trying to prepare myself for the worst.

Throughout the movie I felt a pair of dark eyes burning through me, but I ignored it. Then, Mia starts talking in a demonic voice with shotgun and I flinch before frightenedly diving my hand into the gummy worms. I felt eyes on me again and I turned around to find Santana looking at me with slightly squinted eyes, the kind that she only does when she's thinking. Suddenly, Santana pulled the armrest up and pulling me closer to her body with her muscular, tan arms wrapped around me. My pulse quickened and I, almost immediately, melted into her. We stayed that way throughout the whole movie. She occasionally would squeeze me closer at the seriously terrifying parts, which for me, were all of them.

When the credits began to roll, Mercedes and Tina got up and looked at Santana and I with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Rachel and Tina make kissing noises at us as they began to head out the door. Mike called us back and told us that their was an end credits scene. Santana scoffed and shook her head before standing up and pulling me through the door any ways, claiming that I didn't need to stay for it.

"So..BreadStix?" she asked with the world's most adorable smile as she shrugged shoulders slowly.

I smiled and nodded my head. "We should ask the other guys too. It'd be rude if we didn't San." I said quickly as she pouted. Santana is never so playful in public, so I began to be concerned. "You okay Sanny?" I said as the other piled out of the theater.

"Yeah, why?" she asked confusedly. I shook my head and hooked my arm in hers.

"You guys want to come to BreadStix with us?" I asked the rest of the group. They all nodded their heads before we walked out of theater and to our cars with Santana still on my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or characters

**Author's Note:** I AM SO SORRY, this chapter took so long, school was really out of control. Like seriously, it needs to pipe the fuck down. Jesus christ. Also I have been caught up in reading fanfics (guilty). If anyone is even reading this I hope you enjoy.

Also, I've been told that I need a Beta and I agree I just don't know how to get one lol. So, could someone comment and tell me how please? Thanks! xoxo

***FILLER CHAPTER***

* * *

Dinner was very interesting. While the others were chatting, Santana and I would glance at each other and she would smile. Once, I looked over to her and we stared at each other for about a minute. She winked at me before turning back to the group conversation, causing heat to flood my cheeks. I looked down in my lap and bit my lower lip in order to hide my blush.

I lifted my head and found a pair of brown eyes staring at me intently with a huge grin plastered on her face. Rachel mouthed 'so cute' at me, making me roll my eyes at her childishness. I turned my attention to the rest of he group and grimaced at the topic, Glee club. They were talking about the songs they were thinking about performing. Rachel, of course, asked me what song I was thinking of performing after she noticed I joined the conversation.

Everyone turned towards me as my eyes widened. I glared at Rachel, who smiled sweetly at me and discreetly nodded at Santana. Tina laughed quietly under her breath and lightly slapped the smaller girl on the arm. I sighed and glanced at Santana, which Mercedes picked up on and tilted her head and knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Um, I'm not sure Rach." I said through my clenched jaw. Rachel raised her eyebrow at me challengingly.

"You sure? What about the songs I suggested to you earlier?" she said innocently, but I knew she had a devious plan behind the questions. I just had to figure out what.

"You know it's supposed to be about secrets, Quinn. What's yours?" Tina asked with a smirk. I gasped at her for indulging herself into Rachel's evil plan.

"I don't know yet. What about you, Tina? What's _your_ secret?" I asked feigning innocence. She squinted her eyes at me as I blinked and smiled sweetly. Mercedes cleared her throat and looked to me.

"I have to use the restroom, Quinn come with me." she said with persistence as she got out of seat, excusing herself. I got up hesitantly as Rachel and Tina did the same, causing Santana and the guys to send bemused facial expressions toward us. I shrugged and walked to the girls bathroom with Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel. The darker girl turned around to us and put her hands on her hips. "I could've swore I said Quinn, not Tina and Rachel." she said calmly. The two shorter girl both shrugged.

"We had to go too." Tina answered as more of a question than a statement.

"Mhm whateva. Girl," she said looking to me. "What is up with you?" she asked. "First, you're all googly eyes with Santana. Then, yall three start acting weird." Mercedes crossed her arms when I looked at Rachel and gulped. "Spill it." I shook my head, knowing Mercedes is one of the biggest gossipers in McKinley High, and she'll run off and tell Kurt about my crush on my best friend. "Quinn.." she spoke in a stern voice.

"Ugh, okay fine." I sighed. Tina and Rachel snapped their heads toward me in unison. "I-I.." Mercedes raised an eyebrow at me. I gulped audibly and continued. "I-It's a long story." I said and made a beeline towards the door.

"Oh, bullshit." she mumbled under her breath before grabbing my elbow. "Not so fast hot stuff, we got time. now SPILL." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Fine. I kinda, probably, maybe, possibly, slightly, have a tiny, littl-"

"SHE HAS A CRUSH ON SANTANA!" Rachel yelled with annoyance clear in her tone. "Jesus." I rolled my eyes at the brunette.

"So, that's it?" Mercedes said, completely unfazed by the news. "You've been actin' strange just because you finally realised you like Santana?" she asked with a blank face.

That's not what I was expecting at all. Santana and I have been weird if you view it from someone elses perspective, but that's us on a daily bases. What does she mean that by finally realised? Mercedes has been a really close friend of mine since I joined Glee club, but not on Santana and I or even Rachel, Tina, and I's level, so I don't know if she can read me as well as any of them. I hope it's not obvious that I'm crushing on my best friend since kindergarten. That would mean it's obvious to Santana as well.

"What do you mean by '_finally_ realised'?" I asked curiously.

Mercedes took a deep breath and smirked. "Girl, I always assumed one of yall had feelings for the other. I always expected Satan liked you because, look at you, you're skinny ass is damn near perfect." she stated. My eyes widen as sweat started to make an appearance across my forehead. She moved closer to me and wrapped me in a hug. I hugged her back awkwardly before she pulled away and looked me deep in the eyes. "Quinn, you have nothing to worry about. You need to tell Santana about your feelings, and I suggest you do it soon. Maybe before Pucks party this Friday. I love you and I support you okay?" she spoke still staring deep into my now watery eyes.

I nodded my head quickly and blinked the tears away. I don't want them seeing me cry, that's for Santana and Frannie only, maybe Rachel. "So...We should head back right? I mean, I don't want to keep San and the guys waiting any longer." I said with my eyes downcast on the floor. Tina nodded her head and made her way to the exit door with the rest of us in tow.

Knowing Santana would notice if I was crying, I wiped at my eyes as we walked to the table and cleared my throat as the table came into view. I stopped and watched Santana as she bonded with the guys, well mainly Mike and Finn. My heart fluttered as I looked at the breathtaking smile on her gorgeous Latina face. I could get used to seeing that smile and those dimples for the rest of my life. I made my way to my seat beside Santana and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Nice of you ladies to join us." Santana snarked with a sarcastic smile.

"Sorry Sanny, Mercedes and Rachel were gossiping." I said to her and smiled sweetly in response to her sarcastic one.

"Yeah, well you should've left them there. They don't entertain me. That's only you." she said with a wink causing me to blush and Tina to let out a soft 'aww'.

"Stop." I slapped her arm and giggled as Finn called over the waiter for the check.

* * *

After dinner at BreadStix, we bid our goodbye to the others and made our way to my car. Once again I opened Santana's car door and bowed down as she got in with a chuckle. I hurriedly ran to my side and got in.

"Q, you're so chivalrous." Santana joked as I buckled my seatbelt. I snorted and turned the ignition on. As I put the gear into drive I could see Santana lift out of her seat slightly in my peripheral vision. Before I could process what as happening I felt soft lips kiss my right cheek. My cheeks got warm immediately and I almost whimpered at the loss of touch when she pulled back from the lingering was a good thing I was sitting down because i'm positive if we were standing, I would've gone weak in the knees and collapsed on the ground.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised my self with the steadiness of my voice. Santana shrugged her shoulders and turned the radio on.

"Uh-Just because you're you." she gave me a tight-lipped smile and turned the volume up. I decided to leave it alone and drove off to her house. "Hey, spend the night with me pretty please? Pretty like you please?" she asked with the most adorable puppy dog face. I looked into her brown eyes and bit my lip. I squinted my eyes in thought. _Did she just call me pretty? OMG Quinn calm down._ "C'mon Q, I don't want you to sleep by yourself after that movie." I smiled at her and nodded my head as I got out of the BMW. Santana took my hand and lead me into the house.

"Only cause you called me pretty." I said when she closed the door.

"Ha ha. Sue, like you'd pass up and opportunity to cuddle with me." she snorted and walked pass me to the living room. I mumbled an 'yeah as if' and she turned around. "Oh please, you love me and you know it." she claimed as she wrapped both arms around my waist. We stayed there for a couple of seconds before she pulled away and stood in front of her mother in the living room. "Mami, Quinn's spending the night."

"Okay sweetie. Noche del camison sweetie." Mrs. Lopez said she turned the television off and went to the kitchen.

"Night Mrs. Lopez." I yelled and ran up the stairs with Santana behind me.

"Night Mami. Te amo!" Santana yelled and ran into her room behind me. "Quinn what the hell?" she asked with an amused smile printed on her tan face.

"I got tired?" She raised her eyebrows at me and moved closer to me as I opened her closet for some night clothes.

"Which is why you sprinted up the stairs?" I nodded and pulled my shirt over my head. "You make so much sense Q." she said as leered at me. I tensed up at my exposed body. "Coaches workouts are really doing you well." She walked over and hugged me from behind. "You're smoking hot Luce." she smiled and kissed my temple. My throat became dry from that moment. I wanted to cry and kiss her at the same time. Santana can do that to you, that's just how she is and I love that about her. She's sweet.

I walked to her bathroom and picked up my toothbrush that I leave here for when I sleep over, she has one at mine as well. "Thanks Sanny. You're such a sweetheart." I said and blew her a kiss. She playfully rolled her eyes and began changing in her pajamas. I couldn't help but stare at the perfection before me. She's literally perfect, even though all I could see was her back, she still has a nice ass. _OMF what? Jesus Christ Quinn! Eh it's true...whatever._ I finished brushing my teeth and tied my hair in a messy bun. I changed into some of Santana's batman pj's and layed on her bed.

I looked at the picture of Santana and I on her night stand. It was when we used to be HUGE Spice Girls fans and we went to their concert and nearly died cause Sporty spice, Santana's favorite, shook her hand and Posh winked at me. We even got signed posters from them that Santana and I keep hidden under our beds. "Hey San, remember we used to shit our pants whenever a Spice Girls song came on the radio?" I asked with a chuckle.

She slid her black blanket and laughed. "Who said I still didn't? Those bitches are fucking legends. LEGENDS!" she said.

"Sing me a song to sleep." I said nodded at her guitar aka 'most prized possession besides her journal' in her words.

"Aaww Quinn, I just got comfortable.' she whined with a pout.

"Please? Pretty please? Pretty as me please?" I tease with a small smirk. She got up with a grunt, grabbed her guitar and sat back down in bed.

"What song?"

"Our favorite Spice Girls song! Not Spice Up Your Life." I smiled when I saw that she knew which song.

"Alright but I GET SPORTY SPICE'S PARTS!" I laughed and agreed. I watched as she began playing the opening chords beautifully and perfectly. My eyes travelled to her face, so focused. I love how she could just put her all into something she loves so effortlessly and look like an angel while doing so.

I opened my mouth and began singing the lyrics.

_Love is blind, as far as the eye can see, _  
_Deep and meaningless, words to me, _  
_Easy lover, I need a friend, _  
_Road to nowhere, twist and turns but will this never end._

Santana sang her part with her sexy slightly raspy voice.

_Well my dear you'll know that he pleases me_

_But sometimes illusion ain't no revolution, _

_That ain't no release for me, _

We sang the chorus in perfect harmony and continued until the end. I dozed off to sleep as I felt and arm slid over my waist and warm lips press against my hair.

"Night Quinnie." Santana mumbled and drifted into slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first sorry if it was crappy. I'm tryna get to the point a little but I dont want it to be rushed.**

**Also, to all and everyone affected by Cory's passing my heart and prayers go to you. I didnt expect it to affect me as much as it did (I cried for 4 hours) It still hurts a little but, he's in a much better place than this hell we call earth. I also want to say that it doesnt matter the cause of his death, he was still an amazing and loving human being that I bet no one person can say any bad thing about. I love you Cory and may you Rest In Peace 3**


End file.
